SAO (Osomatsu-san)
by jazmin-ichigo
Summary: Sin trabajo Y sin casa. Los sextillizos están francamente preocupados. ¿Qué harán ahora? Afortunadamente el trabajo perfecto cae de golpe. ¿Dices que nos pagaran por jugar un videojuego? Esto me da mala espina. Si mueren aquí, morirán en la vida real. Lo sabía. ¿Podrán salir de esta? Las probabilidades son francamente desfavorables. ¡Bienvenidos a Shimmer Apple Online!
1. Chapter 1

_Ah~ no puedo creer que papá y mamá realmente nos echaran de casa. _Se quejó el mayor de los sextillizos caminando sin rumbo con los brazos tras la cabeza.

_Técnicamente no nos echaron, dijeron que no volviéramos sin conseguir un trabajo antes. _Corrigió el tercer hermano.

_ ¡Pero ellos saben que es imposible que lo consigamos en un día! _Siguió el hijo menor.

_Mommy and daddy deben estar bromeando. Por la noche se habrán olvidado. _ El de azul intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

_Quizá podamos encontrar algo. _ Razonó Ichimatsu.

_ ¡Trabajo! ¡Trabajo! ¡Seguro habrá algo para nosotros! _Dijo despreocupadamente Jyushimatsu.

_Lo mejor será que nos vayamos al pachinko por ahora y veamos que ¡Auch! _ Osomatsu chocó y cayó al suelo.

_ ¡Iyami! _Señalaron los seis con sorpresa.

_ ¡Oh, si eres tú Choromatsu!

_ ¡Soy Osomatsu! _El mayor se levantó molesto.

_Lo que sea, zansu.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Iyami? _ Cuestionó Todomatsu.

_Estoy reclutando personas para un trabajo. _Les entrego un folleto. _ Incluso unos idiotas vírgenes como ustedes podrían hacerlo. ¿Les interesa, zansu?

_ ¿Shimmer Apple Online? _Leyó en voz alta Choromatsu. _He oído de este juego, pero no saldrá a la venta aún. Si están buscando programadores nosotros no…

_No, no, nada de eso. _Interrumpió Iyami. _ Estamos buscando algunos jugadores de prueba. Es pagado, e incluye comidas y alojamiento.

_ ¿Bromeas? _Osomatsu lo miro emocionado.

_ ¿Dices que nos pagaran por jugar un videojuego? _El menor lo miro incrédulo.

_ ¿Además, un juego que aún no se estrena? ¿Cuál es el truco? _Indagó el de verde.

_No hay truco, no hay truco. Confíen en su amigo Iyami.

_Esto me da mala espina. _Ichimatsu miraba el folleto el cual solo mencionaba el nombre del juego y una dirección para presentarse. No solicitaban ningún documento. Sospechoso.

_Tranquilo brother, si algo malo ocurre voy a protegerte, promise. _El segundo apoyo un brazo sobre los hombros del cuarto.

_Cállate y quita tu asqueroso brazo Kusomatsu. _El violeta se sonrojo y le dio al de azul un codazo en el estómago, olvidándose de sus dudas.

_ ¿Y de qué se trata el juego, Choromatsu nii-san? _ Preguntó Jyushimatsu curioso ladeando la cabeza.

_Si, tú has oído de esto Choromatsu, ¿De qué va? _El mayor se acercó al tercero apoyándose sobre este.

_B-bueno, hasta donde se es un VRMMORPG o videojuego de realidad virtual multijugador en un mundo donde ángeles, demonios, y otras especies conviven. Sin embargo, un árbol mágico es robado y se desata una guerra, o algo así.

_Si, si, exacto. _Apoyó Iyami. _ La historia del juego está detrás del folleto.

Lo voltearon y Osomatsu comenzó a leer:

"Hace miles de años, Eva, la primera mujer humana creada por "El", fue tentada por una serpiente y robó una manzana del árbol de la sabiduría, por lo cual fue expulsada del paraíso."

_ ¿Por "El"? ¿Quién es "El" Choromatsu nii san? _Interrumpió Todomatsu.

_ ¿Y yo como voy a saber eso? Vamos, sigue leyendo Osomatsu.

_Vale ¿Dónde iba?... Ah, sí.

"Ahora, en el año 2022 d.C., el árbol ha sido robado. Nadie sabe quién lo hiso. Los dioses creen que han vuelto a ser los humanos, los humanos culpan a las brujas, las brujas sospechan de los demonios, los demonios piensan que han sido los ángeles, mientras que estos últimos dudan de los dioses.

La inestable paz entre las razas se desvanece, Urantia está al borde de la guerra y la única forma de evitarla es que el árbol de la sabiduría sea encontrado.

Ahora es momento de que actúes. ¿Emprenderás la búsqueda del árbol sagrado y traerás la esperanza a tu gente o por el contrario impedirás que el resto de los aventureros logren su cometido?

Es ahora cuando comienza tu leyenda ¡Bienvenido a Shimmer Apple Online!"

_Wow, suena interesante. Deberíamos probar hacer esto. _El de rojo le entrego el folleto al de verde.

_La verdad es que suena divertido. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer Iyami? _ Cuestionó Todomatsu.

_Vayan a esa dirección y díganles que yo los envié. Llamare para que los estén esperando.

_Right, vamos entonces brothers. Thank you Iyami.

_ ¡Vamos!

_Uhyo ho ho, esos idiotas me han asegurado la paga, zansu. _Dijo viendo como los chicos se alejaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pov Osomatsu

Realmente no comprendo por qué papá y mamá nos echaron de casa. Han cuidado de nosotros todo este tiempo ¿Qué cambio? ¿Hicimos algo malo? Nah, seguro no fue eso.

_Técnicamente no nos echaron, dijeron que no volviéramos sin conseguir un trabajo antes.

Choromatsu, de qué lado estas.

El resto siguió hablando, pero ya no los estaba oyendo. Choromatsu parecía estar pensando seriamente. Se ve tan lindo cuando se pone así. Me pregunto… ¿Notaria acaso si me acerco y …? ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! No, no, no. Es mi hermano, incluso si quisiera, no podría… ¿O si podría? Quizá si nos quedamos solos. Si envío a los demás a otro sitio.

_Lo mejor será que nos vayamos al pachinko por ahora y veamos que ¡Auch! _

Por ir mirando a mi hermano mientras hablaba en lugar de prestar atención al camino choque con algo. No, al parecer choque con alguien.

_ ¡Iyami! _

Exclamamos los seis a la vez. A veces es como si tuviéramos una mente. ¿No es genial?

_ ¡Oh, si eres tú Choromatsu!

_ ¡Soy Osomatsu! _

¿Hace cuánto nos conoce y aun no puede reconocer quién soy?

_Lo que sea, zansu.

Claro, como va a recordarlo si no le interesa en realidad.

_Estoy reclutando personas para un trabajo.

Iyami me dio un folleto con una manzana destellante dibujada en él. Demonios, parece algo que Karamatsu usaría ¿Por qué brilla tanto?

_ Incluso unos idiotas vírgenes como ustedes podrían hacerlo. ¿Les interesa, zansu?

Disculpa ¿Qué? Este imbécil me molesta demasiado.

_ ¿Shimmer Apple Online? _Leyó en voz alta Choromatsu. _He oído de este juego, pero no saldrá a la venta aún. Si están buscando programadores nosotros no…

Incluso si quería gritarle a Iyami, lo del juego me hiso sentir curiosidad. Si Choromatsu lo conocía debía ser interesante ¿No?

_No, no, nada de eso. Estamos buscando algunos jugadores de prueba. Es pagado, e incluye comidas y alojamiento.

_ ¿Bromeas? _

Debía ser una broma. No te pagan por jugar un video juego.

_ ¿Dices que nos pagaran por jugar un videojuego? _

_ ¿Además, un juego que aún no se estrena? ¿Cuál es el truco? _

Todomatsu y Choromatsu fueron mas rápidos que yo. Odio no ser quien se haga cargo de la situación. Es decir, me gusta no hacer nada, pero… quiero ser quien cuide de mis hermanos. ¡Ah! ¡Es muy complicado!

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu discuten otra vez. Pobre Karamatsu, quiere a Ichimatsu, pero simplemente no puede evitar ser tan doloroso. Entiendo que es molesto, pero, aun así, Ichimatsu, dale algo de amor a ese idiota o más tarde vendrá lloriqueando para que lo consuele.

_ ¿Y de qué se trata el juego, Choromatsu nii-san? _

_Si, tú has oído de esto Choromatsu, ¿De qué va? _

Me acerque y aproveche de apoyarme sobre su hombro. ¿Se sonrojo? Imposible ¿Por qué se sonrojaría?

_B-bueno, hasta donde se es un VRMMORPG o videojuego de realidad virtual multijugador en un mundo donde ángeles, demonios, y otras especies conviven. Sin embargo, un árbol mágico es robado y se desata una guerra, o algo así.

_Si, si, exacto. La historia del juego está detrás del folleto.

Comencé a leer en voz alta la historia que ahí ponía. La verdad es que parecía divertido poder jugar a este juego todos juntos. Me apunto.

_Wow, suena interesante. Deberíamos probar hacer esto.

Le di el folleto a Choromatsu para que le echara un vistazo, así fue pasando a los demás, aunque el que más atención pareció poner fue Totty.

_Vayan a esa dirección y díganles que yo los envié. Llamare para que los estén esperando.

Genial, así de fácil. Camine junto a Choromatsu y lo mire un momento. ¿Estará bien si…?

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera pegándome más a él. Me miro un momento, aunque fingí no notarlo, entonces sonrió. De pronto puede oír mi corazón sonar. ¿Por qué vas tan fuerte? ¡Detente o te oirá!

Desvié la mirada y pensé que quizá, solo quizá, esto podría funcionar. Ante este pensamiento no pude evitar mirarlo y sonreír también.


	2. Chapter 2

_ ¡Aquí es! ¡Aquí es!

_Calma Jyushimatsu nii san.

_Jyushi, quieto. _El de morado acaricio el cabello del de amarillo para tranquilizarlo sin notar que Karamatsu los miraba de reojo. _Buen chico.

Los seis entraron a un gran edificio y se dirigieron hacia la recepcionista que se encontraba tras un gran escritorio blanco.

_Buenas tardes, soy Osomatsu Matsuno _dijo sonriendo de forma coqueta y recibiendo una mirada represora por parte del tercer hermano. _ Mis hermanos y yo venimos por un anuncio de trabajo. Iyami nos envía.

_Si, los estaba esperando. Primer piso, oficina 24. El jefe los recibirá en seguida.

_ ¡Muchas gracias! _ Dijeron al unísono caminando hacia donde les habían indicado.

Una vez allí Jyushimatsu golpeo enérgicamente la puerta y entró de golpe siendo detenido casi de inmediato por los dos mayores.

_Brother, es bueno tener tanta energía, pero…

_En casos como estos no puedes irrumpir así. _Secundo Osomatsu.

_Eh… ¿Chicos? _Todomatsu observaba a los dos mayores sostener al quinto hijo dentro de la oficina 24 sin prestar la más mínima atención, sin embargo…

_ ¡Oh ~! ¡Si son ustedes! Pasen, pasen.

_ ¿Doctor Dekapan? _ Osomatsu y Karamatsu dejaron ir a su hermano menor.

_ ¡Doctor! _Jyushimatsu le saludo vigorosamente. _ ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Estoy trabajando en el proyecto SAO. ¿Ustedes han venido para ser los sujetos de prueba?

_ ¿Sujetos de prueba? Supongo que sí. Nos dijeron que necesitaban gente para probar un nuevo videojuego. _Aclaró el de verde.

_Si, si, exacto. _El anciano le entrego a cada uno un contrato junto a un lápiz. _Léanlos y si están de acuerdo firmen.

_ ¡Listo!

_Aquí tiene.

_Here you go.

_Ya está~.

_Tenga doctor.

_Oigan ¿Acaso lo leyeron? No pueden firmar si no… ¡¿Hey, que haces Osomatsu?!

_Aquí tiene doctor Dekapan. _ Dijo el mayor luego de firmar la hoja del tercero y entregándola mientras sonreía.

_ ¡Idiota! ¡No puedes firmar algo sin mi consentimiento y sin leerlo si quiera!

_Todos lo firmamos ¿No?

_Si, pero eso no quiere decir…

_Todos trabajaremos aquí ¿Acaso prefieres trabajar en otro lugar solo?

_No, pero…

_Entonces que importa lo que decía. Los demás ya firmamos, así que de todas maneras ibas a firmar.

_ ¡Ah! ¡No te soporto! _El de verde se volteó cruzado de brazos.

_Yo también te quiero. _ El primero le revolvió el cabello al tercero mientras sonreía provocando que el menor se sonrojara.

_Imbécil. _ Murmuró por lo bajo.

_Oigan, ustedes. _ Ichimatsu los miro desde la puerta. _ Dekapan quiere que lo sigamos.

_ ¡Vamos! _ Osomatsu tomó a Choromatsu de la mano y lo jaló fuera de la oficina.

Se dirigieron a la oficina 13 en la cual había seis camas preparadas con monitores de signos vitales junto a ellas.

_Muy bien, les explico. Van a probar un nuevo juego en el que la compañía HIKARI trabaja, llamado Shimmer Apple Online y abreviado SAO. Se trata de un juego de rol en un mundo de fantasía en el cual hay una guerra que deben evitar o apoyar. Es su decisión. El usuario puede escoger entre cuatro especies: Ángeles, Demonios, Brujas o Humanos. Además de tener que escoger entre seis elementos: Agua, Fuego, Aire, Tierra, Luz u Oscuridad. Ya que necesitamos probarlos todos, a cada uno se le ha asignado un elemento acorde con su especie. ¿Alguna pregunta?

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que dependiendo de la especie no podemos usar todos los elementos? _Pregunto curioso el de verde.

_Exacto, los ángeles comienzan obligatoriamente con luz y más adelante pueden escoger otro elemento; los demonios comienzan con fuego u oscuridad; las brujas no pueden comenzar ni con luz ni con oscuridad; en cuanto a los humanos estos pueden comenzar con cualquier elemento, pero solo para hacer cosas simples como recargar un arma mágica a menos que sean semi dioses o se consagren a un dios como sacerdotes.

_Entiendo.

_Choromatsu nii san, me aburro~ Vamos a comenzar.

_ ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos!

_Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu tienen razón brother, let's play once.

_Estoy de acuerdo con Jyushimatsu. _Dijo el de morado ignorando a los otros dos.

_ ¡¿Y yo que?!_Todomatsu pareció ofendido por ser ignorado.

_Sé que también estás de acuerdo con lo que dije, my Karamatsu boy. _Dijo bajando sus gafas y guiñándole un ojo al cuarto hermano.

_SILENCIO KUSOMATSU. _

_Calma, calma. Es hora de comenzar. Sobre cada cama hay un pijama. Pónganselos, les resultara más cómodo trabajar así. Luego colóquense los cascos que hay sobre los veladores. Comenzaran el juego en el "Campo de Morrigan".

Los seis se dirigieron a las camas en el mismo orden en el cual solían dormir, hasta que Osomatsu noto algo.

_Apropósito profesor ¿Cuándo van a pagarnos?

_Tranquilo, su sueldo será transferido a sus respectivas cuentas cada fin de mes.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que cuando terminemos esto aún no tendremos dinero? _Dijo poniéndose el casco junto con sus hermanos de todos modos.

_Te aseguro que cuando despierten ya tendrán un buen sueldo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Eh? _El mayor miro a su alrededor. La habitación, Dekapan y sus hermanos habían desaparecido. En cambio, se encontraba entre una formación rocosa _ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Chicos?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pov Choromatsu

Puedo sentir la mano de Osomatsu en mi bolsillo. La verdad es agradable que esté tan cerca. ¡Espera! ¡Deja de moverte, idiota! ¡¿Qué intentas?! ¡No pellizques mi estomago!

_ ¡Aquí es! ¡Aquí es!

Ah, hemos llegado. Aprovecharé para apartarme un poco. Lo que ese imbécil hace me está dando cosquillas y no es el momento para distraerse.

_Jyushi, quieto… Buen chico.

Es increíble que Ichimatsu sea capaz de calmar a Jyushimatsu. Algún día le preguntaré como lo hace… No, mejor no. No quiero otra conversación peligrosamente incomoda.

Mis hermanos se adentraron en un edificio así que los seguí. Me pregunto si realmente estará bien entrar aquí con esta ropa tan… casual.

Nadie nos detuvo, supongo que está bien entonces.

Oh~ esa recepcionista es muy bonita. Podría ser una idol si quisiera.

_Buenas tardes, soy Osomatsu Matsuno.

¡Oye!¡Deja de mirarla de esa forma! Se que es bonita, pero… no es como que este celoso ni nada. La verdad es que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella hermano. Si, solo es eso. Es mejor que no lo intentes, ella no saldría contigo ¿Verdad?

_ Mis hermanos y yo venimos por un anuncio de trabajo. Iyami nos envía.

_Si, los estaba esperando. Primer piso, oficina 24. El jefe los recibirá en seguida.

_ ¡Muchas gracias!

Caminamos hacia la oficina y entonces Jyushimatsu comenzó a golpear la puerta y entró de golpe. ¡Si haces eso acabaran echándonos! ¡Y ustedes no entren con él! ¡Van a empeorarlo!

_Brother, es bueno tener tanta energía, pero…

_En casos como estos no puedes irrumpir así.

Miren quienes hablan… Estos idiotas.

_ ¡Oh ~! ¡Si son ustedes! Pasen, pasen.

Menos mal~ Si es Dekapan. Él ya sabe cómo son estos imbéciles, lo dejara pasar… espero.

_Estoy trabajando en el proyecto SAO. ¿Ustedes han venido para ser los sujetos de prueba?

_ ¿Sujetos de prueba?

Me sorprendí un poco de ser llamado así, pero…

_Supongo que sí. Nos dijeron que necesitaban gente para probar un nuevo videojuego.

Le comunique lo que se nos había dicho. Espero que estemos en lo correcto.

_Si, si, exacto. Léanlos y si están de acuerdo firmen.

Dekapan me entrego un contrato y un lápiz. Iba a comenzar a leerlo, pero…

_ ¡Listo!

_Aquí tiene.

_Here you go.

_Ya está~.

_Tenga doctor.

¿Están bromeando? Esto es importante ¡Léanlo antes de firmar!

_Oigan ¿Acaso lo leyeron? No pueden firmar si no… ¡¿Hey, que haces Osomatsu?!

Ese idiota que tengo por hermano mayor arrancó las hojas de mis manos y firmo por mí. ¡Devuélveme eso!

_Aquí tiene doctor Dekapan.

_ ¡Idiota! ¡No puedes firmar algo sin mi consentimiento y sin leerlo si quiera!

_Todos lo firmamos ¿No?

_Si, pero eso no quiere decir…

_Todos trabajaremos aquí ¿Acaso prefieres trabajar en otro lugar solo?

_No, pero…

_Entonces que importa lo que decía. Los demás ya firmamos, así que de todas maneras ibas a firmar.

_ ¡Ah! ¡No te soporto! _

Me cruce de brazos, odio que tenga razón.

_Yo también te quiero.

Revolvió mi cabello sonriendo. No hagas eso. No bromees con eso. No lo digas si no es verdad. No sonrías así…

_Imbécil.

Imbécil… ¿Por qué haces que me sienta tan…?

_Oigan, ustedes. Dekapan quiere que lo sigamos.

¿Ichimatsu? ¿En qué momento salieron todos?

_ ¡Vamos!

Osomatsu tomó mi mano sacándome de allí rápidamente hasta la oficina 13, la cual contenía seis camas cada una con un monitor. ¿Es realmente necesario?

_ El usuario puede escoger entre cuatro especies: Ángeles, Demonios, Brujas o Humanos. Además de tener que escoger entre seis elementos: Agua, Fuego, Aire, Tierra, Luz u Oscuridad. Ya que necesitamos probarlos todos, a cada uno se le ha asignado un elemento acorde con su especie. ¿Alguna pregunta?

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que dependiendo de la especie no podemos usar todos los elementos?

Eso era interesante. Además, centrarme en esto me distraería de mirar a ese idiota. Aunque no es como si lo mire seguido ni nada.

_Exacto, los ángeles comienzan obligatoriamente con luz y más adelante pueden escoger otro elemento; los demonios comienzan con fuego u oscuridad; las brujas no pueden comenzar ni con luz ni con oscuridad; en cuanto a los humanos estos pueden comenzar con cualquier elemento, pero solo para hacer cosas simples como recargar un arma mágica a menos que sean semi dioses o se consagren a un dios como sacerdotes.

_Entiendo.

_Choromatsu nii san, me aburro~ Vamos a comenzar.

Ah, perdón. Supongo que sí es algo aburrido. ¿Pensará Osomatsu que soy aburrido? ¡Espera! ¡¿Y qué importa eso?! Lo miraré solo un momento. ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué me estas mirando con tanta atención?! Seguro le sorprende lo aburrido que soy.

_SILENCIO KUSOMATSU.

Ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos. ¿Ahora por qué peleaban esos dos? En serio Ichimatsu debe odiar mucho a Karamatsu.

_Calma, calma. Es hora de comenzar. Sobre cada cama hay un pijama. Pónganselos, les resultara más cómodo trabajar así. Luego colóquense los cascos que hay sobre los veladores. Comenzaran el juego en el "Campo de Morrigan".

Iré a la cama junto a la de Osomatsu. Solo es costumbre. ¡Si, solo es costumbre! Es mi lugar. No es que quiera estar junto a él ni nada.

_Apropósito profesor ¿Cuándo van a pagarnos?

Ya estamos ¿No podías dejar eso para después?

_Tranquilo, su sueldo será transferido a sus respectivas cuentas cada fin de mes.

Cogí mi casco.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que cuando terminemos esto aún no tendremos dinero?

_Te aseguro que cuando despierten ya tendrán un buen sueldo.

¿Qué? Algo en eso no sonó bien. Esperen ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están todos?

_ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Chicos?

Menos mal, estás ahí. Por un momento me asusté, pero, si estás conmigo es imposible sentir miedo. Me pregunto por qué me siento así. ¿Qué puede ser? Por ahora da igual. Por ahora iré a tu lado y me olvidaré del tema. Será lo mejor. Algún día voy a decirte. Lo prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Eh? _El mayor miro a su alrededor. La habitación, Dekapan y sus hermanos habían desaparecido. En cambio, se encontraba entre una formación rocosa _ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Chicos? _Osomatsu se puso de pie.

_ ¡Por aquí brother! _ Karamatsu apareció de pronto.

_ ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

_Mira quien habla de demonios. _Choromatsu quien estaba tras de otra roca se dejó ver mirando la cabeza del contrario con sarcasmo.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? _El mayor toco su cabeza descubriendo un par de cuernos en ella y de la base de su espalda sobresalía una cola puntiaguda. _ ¿Soy… un demonio?

_ Dekapan mencionó que en este juego existían cuatro razas ¿No? ¡Vaya, si incluso tienes alas! Me pregunto de que raza seré yo.

_Wait a minute. This is the game? Creí que sería algo más…

_En 2D._Hablo Ichimatsu apareciendo.

_Vaya, al parecer es realidad virtual de muy buena calidad. _El de rojo se tocó bajo la nariz admirando el paisaje.

Estaban entre una formación rocosa sobre un pequeño cerro, y más allá un prado se extendía hasta donde lograba ver.

_Wow, my little Ichimatsu _El segundo hermano se acercó al cuarto. _ Al parecer también eres un demonio. _Dijo tocando sus alas con curiosidad.

El menor no pudo evitar ruborizarse. _ ¡Suéltame idiota! _ Una masa de oscuridad producida por Ichimatsu provocó que Karamatsu saliera despedido casi chocando con Todomatsu quien se acercaba a ellos junto a Jyushimatsu.

Sin embargo, el golpe nunca se produjo ya que el de rosa levanto las manos encerrando a Karamatsu en una burbuja de aire accidentalmente.

_ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? _Una vez que la sorpresa de Todomatsu se desvaneció, la burbuja se reventó y el de azul cayó de golpe sobre la hierba.

_ ¡Nii~ san~! _Jyushimatsu se arrodilló junto a su hermano.

_Oh, I can see an angel. Así que mi vida is over. It is so sad. Pero no lloren por mi partida mis queridos Karamatsus Boys and Girls. Nos veremos en la siguiente vida.

_Tu vida no ha acabado Kusomatsu. _El nombrado recibió un leve golpe con el pie de su hermano. _ El ángel que vez solo es Jyushimatsu. _El cuarto hermano le dio la mano para que se levantara mientras miraba a otro lado. _Lo siento… no quería.

_Está bien my little Ichimatsu, I'm Ok. No sentí dolor alguno.

_ ¿De verdad?

_Si, fue realmente extraño. Mas bien fue como una sensación desagradable, como un hormigueo

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué Jyushimatsu nii-san es un ángel e Ichimatsu nii-san y Osomatsu nii-san unos demonios?

_Ya lo había dicho, pero lo repetiré: Dekapan dijo que en este juego existían cuatro especies principales y seis elementos. ¿No? Ya que somos seis, seguro ninguno tiene el mismo elemento y debemos ser de diferentes especies. _Habló Choromatsu.

_ ¿Esa información no debería estar en la ficha de personaje? _ Cuestiono el de rosa.

_Supongo que sí, pero ¿Cómo podemos acceder a ella? _ El tercer hermano intento concentrarse.

_Hmm, quizá baste con decir ficha. _Sugirió Ichimatsu.

_Vamos a ver. _El mayor extendió una mano frente a él. _ "Ficha" _ Una pantalla apareció frente a su mano. _ Vaya, funcionó.

_ "Ficha" _ Le siguió el resto.

_Veamos, yo soy un demonio de fuego con ocupación 'explorador'.

_I'm a human. Un 'acólito' de agua.

_Al parecer soy ¿Un semidiós? ¿Había algo así?

_Creo que sí. Algo sobre que entre cien humanos uno seria semidiós. Como en una lotería. _Recordó Todomatsu. _ Salía en el folleto ¿Recuerdan?

_Entiendo… Entonces, soy un hijo de Gea, elemento tierra y mi ocupación es 'mecánico'.

_Oh~ que interesante. _ Osomatsu comenzó a imaginar al tercer hermano en un taller, cubierto de sudor y grasa, recostado en el suelo con un ligero sonrojo, por lo que no pudo evitar una sonrisa boba en su cara.

_ ¡Deja de pensar idioteces, pervertido! _Lo regaño Choromatsu haciéndose una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor.

_ ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

_Sabes que no es cierto.

_ ¡Jamás pensaría nada raro!

_Como si pudiera creer algo así.

_Pero… _Y así continuaron discutiendo por lo que los demás se apartaron del par y continuaron la conversación.

_ ¿Qué dice tu ficha my little Ichimatsu?

_Mmm… soy un demonio también, como Osomatsu nii san, pero uno de oscuridad. Tiene sentido… da igual en que mundo este, siempre seré basura. ¡Ah! Al parecer soy un 'mago' de ocupación.

_ ¡Ichimatsu nii san no es basura!

_Jyushimatsu tiene razón my little kitty, tú jamás has sido basura, eres demasiado preciado para eso.

_ ¿Que pone en tu ficha Jyushimatsu? _Pregunto el cuarto hermano fingiendo ignorar al segundo.

_Creo que fuiste demasiado cursi esta vez. _ Dijo el primero apareciendo de pronto y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del segundo hermano para consolarlo.

_ ¡Ángel! ¡Un ángel de luz! ¡Hahaha! ¡Luchador! ¡Si!

_Oh~ eso suena genial Jyushimatsu. _El de morado acaricio el cabello del quinto.

_Siempre supe que eras un ángel, brother.

_ ¿Y tú Todomatsu? _Indagó el de rojo.

_Al parecer soy una bruja de aire con ocupación 'artista'.

_Oh~ suena muy dulce.

_También dice que mi nivel es 1.

_También yo. _Respondieron al unísono los demás.

_Esperen ¿Eso no nos haría novatos? ¿Por qué tenemos ocupaciones designadas?

_Seguramente necesitaban probar todas las ocupaciones así que no podían dejarnos escoger.

_Mmm… Oigan ¿Qué es eso?

_ ¡Mariposas! ¡Mariposas!

_No exactamente. En verdad son…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pov Ichimatsu

Esos idiotas están siendo ruidosos otra vez. ¿Dónde están los demás? Vaya, estas rocas son enormes. No puedo ver a nadie.

Ah, puedo oír a mis nii sans. Supongo que iré también.

_Wait a minute. This is the game? Creí que sería algo más…

_En 2D.

Aparecí frente a mis hermanos. También esperaba algo distinto. ¿De verdad esto es un juego?

_Vaya, al parecer es realidad virtual de muy buena calidad.

Mire a mi alrededor ¿Dónde están Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu?

_Wow, my little Ichimatsu. Al parecer también eres un demonio.

El idiota de Karamatsu toco las alas que no sabía que tenía hasta ahora, lo cual me hiso estremecerme. Pude sentir el calor subir a mi rostro. ¡Demonios!

¡Suéltame idiota!

No sé lo que hice, pero, una barrera de oscuridad salio de mis manos empujando a Karamatsu varios metros más allá. Corrí tras él y pude verlo dentro de una… ¿Burbuja? producida al parecer por Todomatsu quien extendía sus manos hacia arriba.

_ ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

La burbuja se reventó y Karamatsu cayó de todas formas.

_ ¡Nii~ san~!

Ah, ahí estas Jyushimatsu. Me alegra que los seis estemos bien. Me acerque lentamente para asegurarme de que el estúpido de Kusomatsu esté vivo.

_Oh, I can see an angel. Así que mi vida is over. It is so sad. Pero no lloren por mi partida mis queridos Karamatsus Boys and Girls. Nos veremos en la siguiente vida.

Ah, definitivamente está vivo y bien. Menos mal. Haberlo matado sería una molestia.

_Tu vida no ha acabado Kusomatsu. _

No puedo evitar darle un pequeño golpe con mi pie al estómago de Karamatsu.

_ El ángel que vez solo es Jyushimatsu.

Desvío mi mirada mientras le tiendo una mano.

_Lo siento… no quería.

_Está bien my little Ichimatsu, I'm Ok. No sentí dolor alguno.

_ ¿De verdad?

_Si, fue realmente extraño. Mas bien fue una sensación desagradable, como un hormigueo

Es verdad, esto es un juego. No deberías poder sentir dolor. Aun así, me siento culpable y molesto. ¿Por qué no estas enojado? ¡Enfádate al menos un poco!

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué Jyushimatsu nii-san es un ángel e Ichimatsu nii-san y Osomatsu nii-san unos demonios?

_Ya lo había dicho, pero lo repetiré: Dekapan dijo que en este juego existían cuatro especies principales y seis elementos. ¿No? Ya que somos seis, seguro ninguno tiene el mismo elemento y debemos ser de diferentes especies.

_ ¿Esa información no debería estar en la ficha de personaje?

_Supongo que sí, pero ¿Cómo podemos acceder a ella?

_Mmm, quizá baste con decir ficha.

Parecía obvio, pero podía ser.

_Vamos a ver. "Ficha". Vaya, funcionó.

Una pantalla apareció frente a Osomatsu nii-san. Lo intentare también.

_ "Ficha".

Al final lo hicimos al mismo tiempo. Tsk, eso es demasiado molesto.

_Veamos, yo soy un demonio de fuego con ocupación 'explorador'.

_I'm a human. Un 'acólito' de agua.

Karamatsu me miro y sonrió. ¡No hagas eso, Kusomatsu!

No sé qué ocurrió, pero Osomatsu y Choromatsu comenzaron a discutir por alguna tontería otra vez. En serio parecen una pareja de casados. Iba a llamar su atención para continuar, pero Karamatsu me distrajo.

_ ¿Qué dice tu ficha my little Ichimatsu?

No soy pequeño ¿Sabes? Tenemos la misma edad y estatura.

_Mmm… soy un demonio también, como Osomatsu nii san, pero uno de oscuridad. Tiene sentido… da igual en que mundo este, siempre seré basura. ¡Ah! Al parecer soy un 'mago' de ocupación.

_ ¡Ichimatsu nii san no es basura!

Jyushimatsu siempre dice eso, pero es solo que él ve el lado bueno de cualquiera. Eso no quita que yo sea escoria.

_Jyushimatsu tiene razón my little kitty, tú jamás has sido basura, eres demasiado preciado para eso.

_ ¿Que pone en tu ficha Jyushimatsu?

Tuve que voltear y fingir que ignoraba a ese idiota o explotaría. ¿Qué demonios es esta calidez dentro de mí? No quiero sentir eso, me niego. Si esto se expande y luego nos separamos, dolerá. Así que por favor deja de decir sandeces como esas.

_ ¡Ángel! ¡Un ángel de luz! ¡Hahaha! ¡Luchador! ¡Si!

_Oh~ eso suena genial Jyushimatsu.

Acaricie el cabello de mi hermano menor. Si tan solo pudiera ser así de sincero contigo.

_Siempre supe que eras un ángel, brother.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy… molesto?

No odio a Jyushimatsu, de hecho, el me agrada, pero no me gusta que lo elogies Kusomatsu. Incluso si sé que él es mejor que yo.

_Oh~ suena muy dulce.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que es dulce?

_También dice que mi nivel es 1.

_También yo.

Respondí por inercia al mirar el nivel en mi ficha. Esto es raro, por lo regular en los juegos te envían a una ciudad o cerca de una. Ahora mismo solo veo prado y mas prado. Un lago junto al cerro y hacia el otro lado un bosque.

Karamatsu sigue observando su ficha. Me pregunto que buscará. Me acercaré un poco.

La ficha solo pone lo que él mismo dijo. Ah, me está mirando. Parece desconcertado. Supongo que no debí acercarme.

_ ¡Mariposas! ¡Mariposas!

¿Eh? ¿Mariposas? ¿Por qué Karamatsu se pone frente a mí? ¿Son peligrosas? No soy un niño, puedo cuidar de mí mismo, idiota.

_No exactamente. En verdad son…

Varias cosas me tocaron y pude sentir corriente recorrer mi cuerpo. Creo que por un minuto perdí la conciencia.

Al abrir los ojos te vi rodeado de aquellos insectos, indefenso.

Se que es un juego, pero, aun así, ni siquiera aquí voy a dejar que nadie que no sea yo te haga daño.

Pensando en ello me lance hacia ti.

En verdad soy una escoria egoísta.

Puede que nunca te lo diga, pero, me importas, Karamatsu nii-san. En serio, me importas.


	4. Chapter 4

_ ¡Mariposas! ¡Mariposas!

_No exactamente. En verdad son…_ Choromatsu enfocó la vista hacia la criatura voladora más cercana, fijándose en el nombre sobre esta. _ ¡Flyspeck! _Gritó antes de tirarse al suelo evitando que dicho ser lo envistiera, sin embargo, debido a esto, el insecto volador chocó contra Ichimatsu, quien calló inconsciente tras el segundo hermano.

_ ¡Ichimatsu! _El de azul cogió a su hermano en brazos y lo escondió entre unas rocas.

_ ¡¿Qué es un Flyspeck?! _Todomatsu creó una burbuja alrededor de sí mismo sorprendiéndolo a él y a los demás.

El demonio y el ángel habían desplegado sus alas inconscientemente, elevándose unos metros. Desde allí pudieron apreciar como los insectos comenzaban a rodear a sus hermanos.

Choromatsu se puso de pie y alzó ambos brazos intentando crear un escudo como Todomatsu, sin embargo, lo que vino a él fue un nudo de enredaderas que rápidamente brotaron a su alrededor y atraparon entre sus ramas a las criaturas.

_ ¡Increíble! _Ahora que el de verde tenía varias a su merced pudo evaluarlas.

Se trataba de pompones del tamaño de un gato, con seis patas delgadas y cuatro alas similares a las de una libélula. Además, las dos antenas que brotaban sobre sus grandes ojos parecían emitir electricidad, por lo cual de vez en cuando saltaban chispas de ellas.

Su nivel era 3. Estaban en desventaja.

_ ¡Agua! ¡Agua! ¡AGUA! Demonios ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? _ El segundo hermano intentó invocar a su elemento, sin embargo, este no parecía fluir como en sus hermanos. Aun así, continuó con las manos extendidas, sin notar como un sextagrama de luz azul comenzaba a formarse bajo sus pies.

El de rosa expandió su burbuja con fuerza creando una tras otra, barriendo a los flyspeck, pero estos volvían una y otra vez.

El tercero destruyó a varias de las criaturas la cuales explotaban como trozos de brillante cristal.

El mayor de los hermanos lanzó bolas de fuego a los insectos que Choromatsu no lograba coger, mientras que el quinto volaba atrapando a los seres y los lanzaba lejos como si de bolas de baseball se tratasen, ya que al parecer la energía eléctrica no lo afectaba.

El resto del enjambre, enfadado, comenzó a agitarse generando un exceso de energía eléctrica, y se lazó contra el segundo hermano.

_ ¡Cuidado Karamatsu! _Ichimatsu, quien acababa de recuperar la conciencia, se lanzó frente a su hermano y generó una burbuja de oscuridad alrededor de ambos, similar a la de Todomatsu.

Pasó un momento. De pronto, la burbuja oscura explotó y un disco de oscuridad, seguido de innumerables flechas de hielo, barrieron a los flyspeck restantes, destruyéndolos.

_ ¿Que acaba de pasar? _ Pregunto Todomatsu mirando paranoicamente de un lado a otro.

_No lo sé, pero definitivamente este lugar no es seguro. _ El mayor acababa de aterrizar junto al de verde con la intención de asegurar su bienestar.

_ ¿Dónde estamos? Se supone que deberíamos haber llegado al "Campo de Morrigan" ¿No? _Indagó el de rosa algo mas calmado.

_ ¿Puedes desplegar tu mapa, Choromatsu? _ Pidió el de rojo apoyándose sobre este.

_ "Mapa" _Tras decir eso, inmediatamente apareció una pantalla con un mapa frente al chico.

_ ¡Genial! _ Jyushimatsu, quien no dejaba de revolotear de un lado a otro, se acercó para mirar el mapa desde todos los ángulos posibles.

_Veamos, estamos en…

_El "Prado de Morrigan". _El de rosa interrumpió al de verde ya que había desplegado su propio mapa y se encontraba revisándolo.

_ ¿No es lo mismo? _ El de morado decidió acercarse y unirse a la conversación.

_Yes, What is the difference?

_Según el mapa, mucha. _Choromatsu señaló el centro de su mapa. _ Al parecer, el "Campo de Morrigan" es un centro de tutorial en Ciudad Archika". Pero nosotros estamos aquí._ El tercero señaló un punto entre el territorio de fuego y el de aire.

_Entonces tenemos que salir de este prado, atravesar el "Bosque Delusion" o las "Cuevas Whispers" y estaremos en "Ciudad Archika". _Propuso el de rosa.

_Exacto, sin embargo, debemos tener cuidado. Los monstruos que nos atacaron eran de mayor nivel que nosotros. Hay que escoger la ruta más segura.

_Es verdad, pero por ahora, vayámonos de aquí. _Interrumpió Osomatsu viendo que sus hermanos comenzaban a analizar sus mapas.

_Buena idea. _Apoyó Ichimatsu.

El de rojo alzó el vuelo cargando al de verde.

_ ¡S-suéltame Osomatsu!

_ ¿Seguro quieres que lo haga?

Choromatsu miró hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en el mayor.

Jyushimatsu revoloteó cerro abajo jugando alegremente, mientras Todomatsu caminaba observando las plantas del lugar con curiosidad.

Por su parte Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se mantuvieron todo el tiempo tras sus hermanos, rezagados.

Una vez se alejaron lo suficiente, voltearon a ver el sitio en el cual habían aparecido anteriormente.

_Eso es… _Jyushimatsu ladeó su cabeza dudando de lo que veía.

_ ¿Un…? _Todomatsu e Ichimatsu imitaron al de amarillo.

_ ¿Un hormiguero? _Karamatsu apoyó sus dedos en su barbilla, dudando sobre lo que acababa de decir.

_ ¿No es un poco grande? _ Osomatsu por su parte, intercalaba su mirada entre el cerro y Choromatsu, en busca de una explicación.

_Al parecer estábamos sobre el nido de los flyspeck. _Dijo simplemente el de verde.

_Ya veo, es por eso que nos atacaron. _El de morado asintió para si mismo al notar aquello.

_Pero ¿Por qué Dekapan nos enviaría allí? _ Le preguntó el quinto hermano al cuarto, quien miró a los demás en busca de una respuesta.

_No creo que lo hiciera apropósito. _Reconoció Choromatsu. _ Debió tratarse de un error de sistema.

_Debemos encontrar un punto de enlace. _Interrumpió Todomatsu.

_ ¿Por qué? _El mayor lo miró sin entender.

_Si este es nuestro punto de origen y morimos, volveremos a aparecer allí. _ Explicó el de rosa señalando el nido.

_I'm understand, seriamos atacados por los Flyspeck nuevamente.

_Exacto.

_ ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Vamos a buscar un punto de enlace! _El de rojo estaba preparado para alzar el vuelo, pero…

_No podemos. _El tercer hermano detuvo al mayor tomándolo del hombro.

_ ¿Eh?

_Mis MP están muy bajos. Si algo nos ataca no podré ayudar.

_Yo tampoco, mis HP están en menos de la mitad. _ Le siguió Todomatsu.

_Igual los míos. _El quinto hermano descendió junto al grupo.

_Si, y los míos. _Dijo el de morado revisando su ficha.

_ ¿Descansamos? _Propuso el sexto.

_Será lo mejor. _ Confirmó el segundo hermano, tumbándose sobre la hierba.

_ ¿Eh? ¡Oigan! No podemos solo quedarnos aquí, es peligroso. ¡Osomatsu, di algo!

_Solo relájate Choromatsu. _El mayor jaló a su hermano, sentándolo entre sus piernas para comenzar a masajear sus hombros. _Si te estresas no ayudará en nada.

_Pero…

_Osomatsu nii-san tiene razón, Choromatsu nii-san.

_Pues es el fin del mundo.

_ ¡Oye! Además, fuiste tu el que noto primero que tus MP habían bajado.

_Lo sé, pero…

_Oigan. _Todos miraron a Ichimatsu. _Mi nivel subió. Soy nivel 3 ahora.

_Oh, me too.

_ ¿Por qué solo soy nivel 2? _Reclamó el de rojo.

_También nosotros lo somos. _ Dijeron Todomatsu y Choromatsu a la vez.

_ ¡Espada! ¡Espada!

_ ¿Eh? _Todos voltearon a ver al de amarillo.

_ ¡Ichimatsu nii-san tiene una espada!

_ ¿De dónde sacaste eso Ichimatsu nii-san?

_Estaba en mi inventario.

_ ¿De verdad? Veamos si tenemos algo más. _Propuso el mayor olvidándose de los niveles.

Los seis formaron un círculo y se sentaron sobre el césped.

_Oh. Tengo pociones de mana y energía. _ Dijo el mayor colocando lo que tenía al centro del círculo.

_Yo también ¿Qué más tienen? _ Indagó el de verde.

_ ¡Un bate!

_No es un bate. _ Corrigió Choromatsu, cogiendo el madero y analizándolo_ Es un báculo.

_Tengo un arco y más pociones. También alas de flyspeack. _El menor coloco todo al centro del circulo.

_Aquí veo alas y polvo de flyspeck. Además, hay otro báculo. _ Habló el de azul.

_Aparte de la espada, hay polvo y pociones. _Le siguió Ichimatsu.

_Aquí hay una lanza. Creo que con eso podremos avanzar. _Completó Osomatsu acabando de mirar su inventario. _ ¿Creen que podamos formar un grupo?

_ ¿Es necesario? _Ichimatsu miró al de rojo con algo de fastidio.

_Ganaríamos más experiencia. _ Apoyó el de rosa.

_Sabríamos donde estamos todo el tiempo. _Choromatsu miró al primer hermano por la rendija del ojo.

_No quiero que sepan donde estoy todo el tiempo. _Rechazó el cuarto.

_ ¿Y si estas en peligro my Little kitty?

_Tsk, supongo que en ese caso podría resultar útil.

_ Entonces está decidido. _El mayor sonrió al ver lo transparente que podía ser el cuarto hermano a veces. Era obvio que le preocupaba que Karamatsu estuviera en peligro y nadie lo notara. _ Y bien… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

_ ¡Ya está!

_ ¿Eh? _Todos miraron sorprendidos al de amarillo.

_ ¿Cómo lo hiciste Jyushimatsu? _Cuestionó el de rojo fijándose en el mensaje frente a él, el cual le ofrecía ser parte del grupo "Hermanos Matsuno".

_Desplegué la ventana de contactos.

_Oh~, ahora en el mapa hay puntos de colores. _Dijo Todomatsu quien había abierto dicha ventana.

_ ¿Somos nosotros? _El mayor desplegó su propio mapa.

_Si, al tocarlos aparecen nuestros nombres. _Confirmo el sexto hermano.

_ ¡Hey! En la cuarta página están los skills que podemos usar. _Dijo Osomatsu curioseando las fichas con más calma. _ Aunque por ahora solo tengo "Bolas de fuego".

_En la quinta página hay títulos. Aunque "Barredor de Flyspeck" no suena demasiado increíble. _ Dijo el de rosa seleccionándolo de todas maneras.

_Supongo que no, pero te queda, Totty. _Karamatsu le sonrió dedicándole un pulgar en alto.

_Cierra la boca. _Respondieron el cuarto y sexto hermanos a la vez.

_Entonces tenemos: Perfil, Inventario, Mapa, Skills, Títulos y Contactos, donde aparecen los grupos. _Repasó el de verde.

_Bien, ahora que sabemos esto podemos irnos. _Osomatsu se puso de pie. _ Bebamos las pociones y equipémonos. Karamatsu, reparte las armas acordes a la ocupación de cada uno. _ El nombrado cogió las armas y comenzó a repartirlas._ Choromatsu, traza un camino seguro hacia nuestro destino.

_Vale. _El de verde comenzó a analizar la información de su mapa buscando el camino con menor dificultad hasta Archika.

_Todomatsu…

_Espera, espera ¿Quién te nombró líder Osomatsu nii-san?

_Soy el mayor, lo lógico es que yo sea el líder.

_ ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

_A mí me da igual. _Interrumpió Jyushimatsu.

_ Me too. I'm ok with this.

_ ¿Acaso quieres ser el líder, Todomatsu? _Inquirió el de verde.

_Bueno… no.

_ ¡Osomatsu nii-san es el líder entonces!

_Supongo que está bien.

_Bien entonces. _El tercero continuó analizando el mapa.

_ ¿Y qué haremos Ichimatsu nii-san, Jyushimatsu nii-san y yo?

_Todomatsu, administra las pociones.

_Voy.

Jyushimatsu, vuela y asegúrate de que nada nos ataca.

_ ¡Hecho!

_Osomatsu, ya sé por dónde iremos. Hay un punto de enlace cercano al portal que da al "Bosque Dilusion". Podemos anclarnos ahí y en poco tiempo deberíamos haber llegado a "Ciudad Archika".

_Perfecto, si tenemos suerte todo irá bien, pero primero…

_ ¿Primero? _Todos miraron al mayor sin saber que esperar.

_Primero deberíamos probar nuestros poderes.

XXXXXX

Pov Karamatsu

_ ¡Mariposas! ¡Mariposas!

Mire hacia donde apuntaba Jyushimatsu. No supe que eran esas cosas, pero no eran mariposas. Instintivamente me puse frente a Ichimatsu.

_No exactamente. En verdad son…

Antes de que Choromatsu acabara de hablar, pude sentir a Ichimatsu desplomarse tras de mí.

_ ¡Ichimatsu!

Al concentrarme logré ver su barra de energía. Casi no había bajado, pero había un símbolo sobre ella que indicaba que estaba inconsciente. Lo cogí en brazos rápidamente y lo escondí entre unas rocas esperando que esas criaturas no lo notaran.

_ ¡¿Qué es un Flyspeck?!

Todomatsu creó una burbuja a su alrededor ¡Amazing!

Choromatsu por su lado invocó varias enredaderas y comenzó a atrapar a aquellos insectos. Wow.

Si ellos podían, yo también,

_ ¡Agua! ¡Agua! ¡AGUA!

O no.

_Demonios ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Continué intentando llamar a mi elemento una y otra vez, sin embargo, no lo conseguía.

Pude ver entonces que los "Flyspeck" se me acercaban, sin embargo, cuando quise apartarme no lo logré.

Miré al suelo aterrado. Allí había un símbolo luminoso. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

Iban a taclearme en cualquier momento, así que cerré los ojos.

_ ¡Cuidado Karamatsu!

De pronto Ichimatsu se lanzó frente a mí y nos resguardó a ambos dentro de una burbuja de oscuridad.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_Lo estoy. Te lo agradezco Ichimatsu.

Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa para cubrir el miedo que aun sentía.

_Deja de sonreír, bastardo. Explícame por qué no corriste.

_En realidad ocurre que… no puedo moverme.

Intenté deshacer el hechizo de agua, pero este parecía querer ser desatado y tiraba de mí.

_ ¿Como?

_Al parecer invoqué demasiado a mi elemento. No puedo dejar de sostenerlo. Creo que cuando me mueva, sea cual sea este poder, estallará.

_Entiendo.

Mi hermano suspiró y comenzó a acercarse aún más a mí. Eso me puso nervioso. No podía correr ¿Iba a golpearme? No había hecho nada, pero, a veces él lo hacía de todas formas.

Me encontraba divagando en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto el me abrazó, tomándome por sorpresa.

_ ¿I-Ichimatsu?

_Silencio Kusomatsu.

_P-pero.

_ ¡Dije silencio!

_Perdón.

Me pregunto por que Ichimatsu me trata de esa forma. ¿De verdad me odia tanto? Si es así, lamento que hayas tenido que venir a salvarme hermano.

_Cuando cuente hasta tres, deja ir la magia.

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_Solo… confía en mí.

Claro que confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho.

_Confío en ti, Ichimatsu. _Respiré hondo y exhalé para mentalizarme. _ Hagámoslo.

_1… 2… ¡3!

Entonces la burbuja oscura estalló al tiempo que yo dejé ir mi magia.

Ichimatsu estaba tan cerca de mi que las flechas de hielo que provocó mi magia no lo dañaron.

Así que esa fue la razón de que me abrazara, seguramente él ya lo había deducido. Realmente es muy ingenioso.

_ ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Todomatsu no dejaba de mirar hacia todas partes buscando a más enemigos. Al hacer lo mismo, Ichimatsu me soltó.

Esperen ¿Me estaba abrazando hasta ahora?

_No lo sé, pero definitivamente este lugar no es seguro.

Los demás comenzaron a acercarse para ver el mapa que había hecho aparecer Choromatsu. Iba a acercarme también, pero sentí que alguien jalaba mi túnica.

_No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esa forma, Kusomatsu.

_Sorry brother, no te forzaré a tener que salvarme otra vez. Prometo tener más cuidado.

_No me refería a eso.

Ichimatsu pareció querer decir algo más, pero al final se apartó, desanimado. ¿Habré entendido algo mal? De verdad que nunca se como hablar contigo hermano. Lo intento y lo intento, y al final siempre acabas alejándote.

_El "Prado de Morrigan".

_ ¿No es lo mismo?

_Yes, What is the difference?

Se que te alejaste porque no me soportas, pero aun así no puedo dejarte ir sin más. Incluso si me golpeas planeo seguir a tu lado todo lo que pueda.

_Según el mapa, mucha. Al parecer, el "Campo de Morrigan" es un centro de tutorial en Ciudad Archika". Pero nosotros estamos aquí.

Choromatsu señaló un par de sitios en el mapa. Miré a Ichimatsu quien parecía muy interesado en lo que Choromatsu y Todomatsu decían.

_Es verdad, pero por ahora, vayámonos de aquí.

_Buena idea.

Osomatsu cogió de pronto a Choromatsu y se elevó con él. Esos dos siempre se divierten.

_ ¡S-suéltame Osomatsu!

Jyushimatsu voló cerro abajo mientras Todomatsu caminaba. De vez en cuando enmarcaba plantas con sus dedos, que curioso.

Comencé a caminar tras ellos junto a Ichimatsu. ¿Debería hablarle? Quizá sí, pero quizá él no quiere oírme.

_Deja de mirarme fijamente Kusomatsu.

_I'm sorry. No noté que lo hacía.

_Tsk, si quieres decir algo, solo dilo.

_Veras… es solo que…

_Suéltalo.

_ ¿Me odias Ichimatsu?

Mi hermano se paró en seco y me miró un momento para luego volver a andar.

_No te odio. Tan solo me irritas.

_Entiendo.

_ ¿Solo eso? ¿No dirás una de tus frases dolorosas o harás una pose extraña?

_ ¿Quieres que lo haga?

_En realidad no.

_ ¿Sabes? me asustaste bastante cuando te derrumbaste hace un rato my Karamatsu boy.

_Ya te he dicho que no soy un Karamatsu boy.

_Of course not, tú eres el único Karamatsu boy de mi vida.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Lograba sentir como mis mejillas se volvían rojas justo en ese momento.

Miré a Ichimatsu. Su cara estaba roja también. ¿Lo había hecho enojar?

_Antes quería decir…

_ ¿Sí?

_No, olvídalo. Solo deja de meterte en problemas Kusomatsu. Es una molestia tener que rescatarte.

Ichimatsu comenzó a caminar más rápido y me esforcé por seguirle el paso.

_Sorry brother. No volverá a ocurrir.

Una vez llegamos a la base del cerro nos alejamos un poco mas y volteamos a ver el sitio en el que estábamos antes.

_Eso es…

_ ¿Un…?

_ ¿Un hormiguero?

¿Realmente podía ser? Bueno, no un hormiguero exactamente. Pero si que era muy similar.

_ ¿No es un poco grande?

_Al parecer estábamos sobre el nido de los flyspeck.

_Ya veo, es por eso que nos atacaron.

Ichimatsu pareció comprensivo. A pesar de que son monstruos digitales, Ichimatsu siempre es muy amable con los animales. Me pregunto si lo notará.

_Pero ¿Por qué Dekapan nos enviaría allí?

Jyushimatsu dirigió la pregunta hacia Ichimatsu quien comenzó a mirarnos a todos buscando una respuesta. Intenté pensar en algo, pero nada vino a mi mente. Otra vez lo siento Ichimatsu.

_No creo que lo hiciera apropósito. Debió tratarse de un error de sistema.

Al menos uno de nosotros pudo decir algo. Gracias Choromatsu.

_Debemos encontrar un punto de enlace.

Dijo Todomatsu de pronto. Me preguntaba porque deberíamos.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Si ese es nuestro punto de origen y morimos, volveremos a aparecer allí.

Ah, tiene sentido.

_I'm understand, seriamos atacados por los flyspeck nuevamente.

_Exacto.

_ ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Vamos a buscar un punto de enlace!

_No podemos.

_ ¿Eh?

_Mis MP están muy bajos. Si algo nos ataca no podré ayudar.

_Yo tampoco, mis HP están en menos de la mitad.

_Igual los míos.

_Si, y los míos.

Todos revisaron sus fichas. Me pregunto si no habrán notado que al concentrarse puedes ver tanto tus propios HP Y MP como los de los demás. Intentaré decírselos luego.

_ ¿Descansamos?

_Será lo mejor.

Dije recostándome sobre la hierba y mirando el cielo. Vaya, que despejado está. No creo haber visto un cielo así antes.

Comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos hasta que Ichimatsu habló.

_Oigan. Mi nivel subió. Soy nivel 3 ahora.

Me enfoqué en ver mis barras de energía y mi nivel, sorprendiéndome con este último.

_Oh, me too.

_ ¿Por qué solo soy nivel 2?

Vaya, parece que Osomatsu va a hacer un berrinche.

_ ¡Espada! ¡Espada!

_ ¿Eh?

¿Espada? Mire hacia Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu, quienes observaban una larga espada con una gema transparente.

_ ¡Ichimatsu nii-san tiene una espada!

_ ¿De dónde sacaste eso Ichimatsu nii-san?

_Estaba en mi inventario.

_ ¿De verdad? Veamos si tenemos algo más.

Menos mal, esto ha hecho que Osomatsu se olvide de los niveles.

Me senté junto a Ichimatsu y abrí mi inventario, mirando también el suyo.

_Aquí veo alas y polvo de flyspeck. Además, hay otro báculo.

Saqué todo lo que tenia y lo puse al centro del circulo que habíamos formado.

_Aparte de la espada, hay polvo y pociones.

Ichimatsu me imitó. Se ve tan tranquilo. Levanté mi mano con intención de acariciar su cabello. Estaba por tocarlo, cuando se movió y volví a mi anterior posición, fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada.

_ ¿Creen que podamos formar un grupo?

_ ¿Es necesario?

Ichimatsu comenzó a fulminar a nuestro hermano mayor con la mirada.

_Ganaríamos más experiencia.

_Sabríamos donde estamos todo el tiempo.

Es verdad, sería muy útil saber donde estas todo el tiempo. No es que vaya a acosarte ni nada, es solo por saber.

_No quiero que sepan dónde estoy todo el tiempo.

_ ¿Y si estas en peligro my Little kitty?

_Tsk, supongo que en ese caso podría resultar útil.

Vaya, no esperaba una respuesta positiva. Al menos no tan rápido. Y ni siquiera se quejó por ser llamado "little kitty".

_ Entonces está decidido. Y bien… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

_ ¡Ya está!

_ ¿Eh?

Otra vez Jyushimatsu. Realmente este chico es sorprendente. Un mensaje avisándome que había sido invitado al grupo "Hermanos Matsuno" apareció en mi campo de visión. Por supuesto, acepté.

_Oh~, ahora en el mapa hay puntos de colores.

_ ¿Somos nosotros?

_Si, al tocarlos aparecen nuestros nombres.

Me asomé a ver el mapa de Todomatsu quien estaba a mi derecha.

_ ¡Hey! En la cuarta página están los skills que podemos usar. Aunque por ahora solo tengo "Bolas de fuego".

Abrí la lista de skills. "Flechas de hielo". Miré a mi izquierda. La ficha de Ichimatsu ponía "Burbuja oscura" y "Barrera expansiva". Tiene dos. Seguro se registran a medida que los vamos usando.

_En la quinta página hay títulos. Aunque "Barredor de Flyspeck" no suena demasiado increíble

_Supongo que no, pero te queda, Totty.

Le sonreí a my little brother y levanté mi pulgar.

_Cierra la boca.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tanto Todomatsu como Ichimatsu se molestaron. No lo comprendo. ¿Qué hice mal?

_Bien, ahora que sabemos esto podemos irnos. Bebamos las pociones y equipémonos. Karamatsu, reparte las armas acordes a la ocupación de cada uno.

Me puse de pie y recogí las armas. Veamos, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu necesitan claramente los báculos. Jyushimatsu parecía feliz con la espada. Wow, al tomarla está a comenzado a emitir luz y la gema se ha vuelto amarilla. Cool. Osomatsu se las arreglará bastante bien con el arco desde arriba. Choromatsu fue el único que no pareció necesitar un arma en batalla, así que me quedaré con esta lanza por ahora.

_Espera, espera ¿Quién te nombró líder Osomatsu nii-san?

_Soy el mayor, lo lógico es que yo sea el líder.

_ ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

_A mí me da igual.

A mi tampoco me importaba. Una preocupación menos.

_ Me too. I'm ok with this.

Como ya había acabado volví a sentarme junto a Ichimatsu quien se había alejado un poco y se encontraba abrazando sus piernas.

_He acabado mi trabajo en un pestañeo. ¿No crees que soy asombroso?

_No me hables.

_Oh, vamos, no te sientas avergonzado de hablar con esta maravilla que nuestra madre concibió.

_Tsk.

Ichimatsu se puso de pie, pero yo cogí su mano instintivamente y lo jalé hacia mí, de vuelta al suelo. Oh dioses, va a matarme luego.

_Suéltame Kusomatsu.

No pude evitar seguir sujetándolo, mis manos no respondían.

_No.

De pronto Ichimatsu suspiró y se acomodó entre mis piernas. ¿Qué está pasando?

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres Karamatsu?

Me llamó Karamatsu. Eso ya es algo. Sin decir nada comencé a acariciar su cabello. Incluso aquí en el juego lo traía desordenado. Era bastante suave, realmente era similar a un gato.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos. Estaba relajándose. Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños. Esta clase de cosas eran bastante normales. Lo extrañaba.

_ ¡Hecho!

Al escuchar a Jyushimatsu el abrió los ojos de golpe. Me puse de pie y lo ayudé a pararse.

_Ni una palabra de esto Kusomatsu.

No pude mas que asentir y acercarme junto a el al resto de nuestros hermanos.

Me pregunto en que momento nuestra relación cambió. Cuando nos volvimos así de distantes.

No voy a dejar que esto siga así. Quizá no había sido consiente hasta ahora, pero, te extraño Ichimatsu. Quiero estar mas cerca de ti y no alejarme nunca. Te necesito como al aire que llena mis pulmones. De verdad te necesito, Ichimatsu.

XXX

 **Ficha**

Nombre: Osomatsu

Nivel: 2

Especie: Demonio

Elemento: Fuego

Ocupación: Explorador

Grupo: Hermanos Matsuno

Arma: Arco

Skills: Bolas de fuego


	5. Chapter 5

_ ¿Primero? _Todos miraron al mayor sin saber que esperar.

_Primero deberíamos probar nuestros poderes.

_Puede que tengas razón, Osomatsu nii-san.

_ ¿Quién comienza?

_ ¡Yo, yo, yo~!

_Adelante Jyushimatsu.

Dicho esto, los cinco formaron un semi circulo para ver que podía hacer el de amarillo.

_..._ El quinto hermano les dirigió una mirada en blanco.

_ ¿Mmm?

_ ¿Qué ocurre Jyushimatsu? _El mayor se acercó un poco al chico.

_ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

_Es verdad, solo hemos usado nuestros poderes por miedo ¿No? _El de rojo miró al resto buscando ayuda.

_Al menos sabemos que no necesitamos hechizos para usarlos. _ Expuso el tercer hermano.

_O quizá sí, solo que para usar magia más compleja. _Razonó el de morado.

_ Who knows...

_Muy bien. _Osomatsu caminó de vuelta a su lugar en el semicírculo. _Por ahora intenta crear una esfera de luz o algo similar ¿Está bien?

_ De acuerdo. _ El quinto hermano estiró un brazo y abrió su palma. _ ¡Luz!

Instantáneamente la mano de Jyushimatsu emitió un destello verdaderamente intenso, el cual cegó al resto de presentes.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos! _El de rojo cayó al suelo cubriéndose los ojos y comenzó a rodar.

_No veo ¡No veo! _El tercer hermano comenzó a caminar tanteando el aire frente a él con sus manos, lo que ocasionó que tropezara con del primero. _ ¡Ah!

_ ¿Choromatsu? _Osomatsu abrazó al nombrado tocándolo en diversos lugares. _No puedo verte, necesito saber si eres tú.

_ ¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? Estúpido hermano mayor. _

_I can not see anything! _El segundo parpadeó sin parar intentando que su visión volviera.

_ ¡Estoy ciego! _Todomatsu se arrojó al suelo dramáticamente, lloriqueando.

_ ¡¿Por qué apuntaste hacia aquí Jyushimatsu?! _El de morado se encontraba de rodillas, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

_ ¡Lo siento mucho nii-sans! Lo arreglaré. _Dicho esto, el de amarillo apartó las manos de Ichimatsu y apoyó una de las suyas sobre sus ojos, proyectando una ligera luz dorada.

_ ¿Eh? Ya puedo ver. Oye, Jyushimatsu, has eso con los demás también.

_ ¡Si! _El quinto hermano se apresuró a repetir la acción con el resto de sus hermanos.

_Thanks, brother.

_Ya era hora. _El de verde se puso de pie más enfadado con el de rojo por tocar donde no debía que por haber sido cegado.

_Choro chan~ no te enfades~ _El mayor corrió tras el tercer hermano.

_Gracias Jyushimatsu nii-san.

_Bien _Osomatsu tomó su lugar en el semicírculo arrastrando con él a Choromatsu sin dejar de abrazarlo. _Entonces Jyushimatsu es capaz de crear un "flash" y dejar ciego a su oponente, además puede usar "curación". Ambos son bastante útiles.

_A diferencia de ti. _El de verde logró zafarse del abrazo, avergonzado.

_ ¡Oye!

_ ¿Crees que puedas concentrar la luz en tu mano? _Dijo Choromatsu ignorando al mayor.

_Imagina una bola de baseball, Jyushimatsu. _Propuso el cuarto hermano.

_ ¡Vale! _ El de amarillo se concentró y una esfera brillante apareció entre sus manos.

_Ahora intenta lanzarla. _ Indicó el de rojo viendo como su hermano se disponía a seguir su instrucción. _ ¡No, no a nosotros!

Ante aquello, Ichimatsu cogió su báculo y lo uso para batear la bola. Tantas practicas con el quinto habían rendido frutos.

_ ¡LIGHT BALL! _ El de amarillo grito emocionado mirando alejarse la esfera de energía.

_Ichimatsu, are you ok? _Un preocupado Karamatsu se acercó al tambaleante chico intentando abrazarlo.

_V-vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos. _El de morado se dejó caer entre los brazos del de azul.

_Wow, esa "Light ball" resultará de lo más útil. _ Osomatsu observó como la esfera se alejaba, impresionado.

_Siempre y cuando aprenda a controlarla. _Hiso notar Choromatsu.

_Puedes volar también ¿No es así Jyushimatsu nii-san? ¿Eso no cuenta como poder? _Todomatsu miro al de verde esperando una respuesta.

_No lo creo. Es más bien una habilidad de la especie.

_Aun así ¿Crees poder cargar a alguien como hiso antes Osomatsu nii-san?

_ ¡Claro! _El de amarillo alzó el vuelo y en un pestañeo Ichimatsu estaba siendo cargado a varios metros de altura.

_ ¡Q-que haces, Jyushimatsu! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

_ ¡Ya vimos lo suficiente, brother! ¡Ahora deja ir a Ichimatsu!

Ante aquello Jyushimatsu dejó caer al de morado.

_ ¡Ah~! ¡Karamatsu nii-san~!

_ ¡Ichimatsu, también tú tienes alas! ¡¿Recuerdas?! ¡Extiéndelas!

Dicho esto, el de morado logró abrir sus alas y aterrizó más pálido de lo normal.

_ ¿E-estas bien Ichimatsu? _El de azul corrió a abrazarlo nuevamente, sintiendo como el menor se relajaba entre sus brazos. _ ¿Sabes? Mientras caías me llamaste Karamatsu nii-san. _Dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

El cuarto hermano, al procesar lo ocurrido, se sonrojó notablemente y empujó a su hermano usando una barrera expansiva nuevamente.

_ ¡Ah~!

_Se lo merece.

_ ¡Pero si no hiso nada! _Reprochó el de verde.

_ ¡Atrapé a Karamatsu nii-san! _ El ángel dejó al de azul junto a Todomatsu y comenzó a revolotear nuevamente.

_Bien hecho, Jyushimatsu. _ El de morado acarició la cabeza del de amarillo, felicitándolo.

_Un momento ¿Sabías que Jyushimatsu iría a por él? _Preguntó Choromatsu, sospechando de algún acuerdo entre el cuarto y quinto hermano.

_No se dé que me hablas.

_Es interesante. _ El de rojo se acercó al de morado. _ Puedes crear barreras expansivas, y antes creaste una burbuja oscura, también expansiva. Intenta crear una bola de sombras.

El cuarto hermano se dispuso a realizar aquello, por lo que extendió un brazo con la palma hacia arriba.

_Sombra... No ocurre nada.

_ ¿Necesitas que te ayude un poco, my little Kitty? _ Karamatsu se acercó al de morado.

_ ¡Claro que no, imbécil! _El de violeta sostuvo una esfera de oscuridad y se la lanzo al de azul sin siquiera pensarlo, enviando al segundo hermano varios metros más allá por el impacto.

_Ya veo, tus poderes funcionan si te enfadas o te asustas, Ichimatsu. _ Concluyó el primer hermano.

_Bueno, es lógico. _Habló el de verde. _La magia está ligada a las emociones, por lo cual si la emoción es fuerte la magia también debería serlo.

_Oh~ tiene sentido.

_He vuelto a traer a Karamatsu nii-san.

_Bien hecho Jyushimatsu. _Ichimatsu le sonrió a su hermano menor acariciando su cabello. _Ten, idiota. _El de violeta le tendió una poción de HP al de azul, quien lo miró confundido. _El menú del grupo indica que tus HP están bajos. Aunque no es como que me importe. _ Dijo esto último desviando la mirada.

_Thank you my Karamatsu boy. _El segundo hermano aceptó la botella y beso la mejilla del menor como agradecimiento.

_T-tu…

Karamatsu habría sido golpeado nuevamente si el sexto hermano no se hubiera parado entre el par.

_Muy bien, Ichimatsu nii-san puede crear barreras y esferas oscuras, además de volar. ¿Quién sigue? _El de rosa sonrió tiernamente.

_ ¿Qué tal tú, Totty? _Dijo Osomatsu poniendo su dedo bajo la nariz.

_ ¡Que no me llames Totty!

_Vale, vale. Tu elemento es aire ¿Verdad?

_Si, exacto. _ El menor se cruzó de brazos fingiendo fastidio.

_Antes creaste una burbuja ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

_ ¡Por supuesto que puedo! _El de rosa se concentró en Karamatsu, envolviéndolo en una burbuja. Seguido de esto comenzó a elevarla lentamente. Una vez la burbuja estuvo sobre sus cabezas, repitió el proceso con Osomatsu.

_ ¿Y bien?

_ ¡Ahora a mí! ¡Ahora a mí!

_Oki~. _ Todomatsu intentó levantar a Jyushimatsu de la misma manera, sin embargo, aunque comenzó a envolverlo en una burbuja, su magia se agotó de golpe, lo que causó que las dos burbujas ya formadas explotasen, haciendo caer a los mayores.

_Ah, cuanto me alegro de que esto no duela.

_Lo mismo digo, brother.

_Lo siento, Osomatsu nii-san, Karamatsu nii-san.

_No pasa nada.

_Yes, it's ok.

_Sigamos. _ El de rojo se puso de pie. _ ¿Qué tal si creas un tornado?

Luego de beber una poción de mana, Todomatsu intentó crear un torbellino en su mano, lográndolo. Luego lo dejó caer y consiguió que creciera hasta llegar a su cintura.

_Creo que este es mi limite por ahora. Pero me parece que puedo hacer algo más.

_ ¿El que? _Choromatsu miró al menor con curiosidad.

_Antes, cuando bajábamos aquel cerro, noté que si me concentraba en las plantas que veía podía ver su "Utilidad". Y ahora que cogí la poción de MP del inventario me pasó lo mismo con el polvo y las alas de los flyspeck. _Dijo sacando una de las alas.

_ ¿Mmm? Yo no tengo esa opción. _El de verde fijo su vista en el par de alas que el de rosa tenía en su mano sin ningún resultado.

_Ni yo, solo veo la etiqueta "Alas de flyspeck" _El mayor de todos se encogió de hombros.

_Yo si lo veo. _ Ante aquello todos miraron a Ichimatsu, quien retrocedió unos pasos por la presión. _ P-pero está en gris. No puedo acceder.

_Probablemente en otro nivel nii-san. _Jyushimatsu se acercó a su hermano como apoyo.

_ ¿Y por qué Todomatsu si puede? _Pregunto el de azul.

_ Quizá sea por su especie. _Razonó Choromatsu. _ Eso explicaría porque Ichimatsu también tiene la opción, después de todo es un mago.

_Entonces ¿Para qué sirven esas alas Totty?

_ ¡Que no me llames Totty, Osomatsu nii-san!... Al parecer se usan para fabricar accesorios mágicos. Las sostienes así, _El de rosa colocó sus manos en paralelo haciendo levitar las alas entre las palmas. _luego piensas en la forma que quieres darles y dices "Crear".

Las alas comenzaron a emitir una luz brillante, transformándose en un broche para el cabello.

_Vaya, que lindo es. _Todomatsu admiro su creación sonriente.

_Déjame verlo. _ El de verde tomó el broche y se concentró en él. _Pone "Aumento de 5% hp x10min".

_ ¿Eh? ¿Tan poco? _El menor cogió el broche de vuelta y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

_Bueno, es normal, brother. Como tú primera creación no podía ser algo demasiado poderoso, pero aun así es lindo.

_Supongo que tienes razón, Karamatsu nii-san. _Dijo el de rosa con resignación.

_Oye Todomatsu ¿Para qué sirve entonces el polvo de flyspeck?

_Déjame ver. _El menor sacó una bolsa con polvo. _ Al parecer debe extenderse sobre la ropa para volverla térmica.

_Eso podría resultar útil más adelante… ¡Bien, ahora es mi turno! _ El mayor voló y se posicionó frente al semicírculo, extendiendo su dedo índice. _ ¡Fuego! _Dijo creando una llama sobre su dedo.

_Eso está muy bien, pero ¿No puedes crear algo más… grande? _Indagó el de verde.

_Mmm…_El de rojo pareció pensarlo un momento para luego extender ambas manos frente a él. _ ¡Barrera! _ Tras decir eso, una pared de fuego se formó frente a Osomatsu, la cual se desvaneció rápidamente debido a que sus MP se habían agotado. _ ¡¿Qué te pareció eso, Choromatsu?!

_Debes aprender a regular tu mana o no va a durarte nada, Osomatsu nii-san. _Contestó el de verde tendiéndole una poción de MP.

_Que molesto eres. Siempre tan crítico ¿No podrías decir que lo que hice fue genial?

_No creí que fuera necesario, es obvio que… estuviste genial. _Dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

_Ah… gracias. _El mayor se encontraba atontado admirando el sonrojo de su hermano.

_Hey, tortolitos. _ Llamó Todomatsu de pronto. _ ¿Podemos continuar?

_Ah, eh, sí. Claro. _Osomatsu se bebió la poción y seguido de eso creó una bola de fuego. _Creo que eso es todo. ¿Por qué no nos muestras que puedes hacer, Choromatsu? _Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

_Ya verás de lo que soy capaz. _El tercero cerró los ojos y sin decir nada se concentró en el suelo bajo sus pies creando varias flores a su alrededor.

_Vaya, es muy lindo Choromatsu, pero no sé cómo eso va a… ¡Hey! _Sin siquiera notarlo, una enredadera había atrapado al demonio por los tobillos y ahora se encontraba colgando de cabeza. _ ¡B-bájame, idiota!

_Hehe, te dije que verías de lo que era capaz, nii-san.

_Wow, eso estuvo genial Choromatsu nii-san. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? _Dijo el de rosa enmarcando al de verde con sus dedos una y otra vez.

_No estoy muy seguro, pero, creo que podría crear cualquier tipo de planta que se me ocurra, incluyendo algunas venenosas y curativas.

_ ¿Qué tal levantar una barrera de roca? _Propuso Ichimatsu.

_No es mala idea. Trataré. _El tercer hermano extendió ambas manos y se concentró en crear una barrera, sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Pajamatsu, acaso alcanzaste ya tu límite? _ Dijo el de rojo mientras se balanceaba intentando liberarse de las enredaderas, las cuales por el contrario lo envolvían cada vez más.

_ ¡C-claro que no! _El de verde alzó su mano y junto a ella, una docena de rocas del tamaño de un puño se alzaron. Con otro movimiento de mano todas ellas se impactaron contra Osomatsu.

_ ¡No vas a librarte de esta, Choromatsu! _Dijo el mayor haciendo arder las enredaderas que lo envolvían y lanzándole bolas de fuego al de verde.

_ ¡Barrera! _Una pared de tierra se alzó frente al tercero protegiéndolo del fuego.

_ Hehehe ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! _El de rojo aterrizó tras Choromatsu y le revolvió el cabello, sonriendo.

_Supongo que es verdad. _ Dijo el de verde devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_Muy bien brothers, ahora voy yo.

_Deberíamos comenzar a avanzar o se nos hará tarde. _Dijo el mayor.

_Es verdad. ¿Hacia dónde está el bosque Delusion? _Continuó el de rosa.

_ ¡Hey! _Todos miraron al de morado. _ A-aún falta que Kusomatsu muestre que puede hacer. No voy a avanzar si no se si este inútil puede o no servir de algo.

_ ¡Perdón Karamatsu, te habíamos olvidado! _Se "disculpó" Osomatsu.

_ Thanks, Ichimatsu. _ Susurró el de azul limpiándose unas pequeñas lágrimas. _ ¡No problem, brothers! _Dijo sonriendo y comenzando a caminar frente a todos.

_No lo hago por ti, idiota.

_ ¡Agua! _El segundo alzo su mano y una pequeña gotita comenzó a inflarse lentamente hasta crear una esfera de agua.

_Karamatsu…_El mayor se acercó al chico apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. _tu magia es realmente lenta.

_I know…_El de azul miró al suelo, decepcionado. _P-pero mejoraré. _ Dijo determinado mirando a los ojos al de rojo.

_Antes creaste aquella explosión de flechas de hielo ¿No? Repite eso.

_Lo intentare. ¡Agua! ¡Agua! ¡Agua! _ Nuevamente apareció un sextagrama de luz. Incluso ocurrió mucho más rápido que la primera vez. _Deberían cubrirse. _

_Yo me encargo. _Todomatsu los envolvió a todos dentro de una burbuja.

_Muy bien, ahí va. _ El de azul dejó ir la magia y una serie de flechas de hielo salieron disparadas en todas direcciones.

_ ¡Eso fue genial, Karamatsu nii-san!

_Jyushimatsu tiene razón, eso fue genial. _Confirmó Osomatsu.

_Hey, Karamatsu. _Llamó el de verde. _ ¿Y si intentas congelar algo? Como, no sé, el césped, una flor, a Osomatsu, una roca…

_ ¡¿Pero porque a mí?!

_Solo bromeaba.

_Lo intentaré. _Ante aquello el de rojo lo miró aterrado. _ Tranquilo, no contigo brother. _El mayor se relajó y el segundo alzó su palma derecha e intento congelar un trozo de césped, el cual rápidamente comenzó a cubrirse de escarcha. _ Cool.

_Bastante. Ahora sí, deberíamos avanzar. _Dijo el mayor. _ ¿Alguna objeción, Ichimatsu? _Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

_Claro que no, vámonos de una vez. _Respondió el de violeta desviando la mirada.

_Hehe, muy bien. Guíanos, Choromatsu.

El tercero abrió su mapa y comenzó a andar seguido por el resto. Tras un rato de estar caminando se toparon con un grupo de criaturas similares a grandes conejos rosas y celestes.

_ ¿Y estos qué son? _Preguntó Osomatsu.

_ ¡Son conejitos! _Gritaron Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu al unísono.

_Son… _El de verde enfocó la vista sobre uno de los conejos. _ "Bunnycorns" nivel 3.

_ ¡Ven conejito! _ El de amarillo se arrojó sobre una de las criaturas notando que tenía un cuerno en la frente y comenzó a abrazarla, mientras esta lo olisqueaba. _ ¡Nii-sans, tiene un cuerno! Y su pelo es tan~ suave.

_Jyushimatsu, ten cuidado. _ El de violeta se acercó preocupado a su hermano.

_No pasa nada nii-san. No parece querer atacar.

_ Ah~ ¡Pero si son tan lindos~! _Dijo el de rosa acariciando a un Bunnycorns que se le había acercado. _Claro que no quieren atacarnos ¿Verdad que no?

_Bui~.

_Kawaii~ Voy a llamarte Bay.

_Espera brother, no puedes nombrarlo.

_ ¡Bui~!

_Hehe, parece que te gusta.

De pronto, una luz apareció alrededor del cuello del Bunnycorn.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? _Todomatsu se acercó a la criatura una vez esta dejó de brillar. Notó entonces que ahora llevaba puesto un collar con una placa. _ "Bay" _Leyó en voz alta.

_Bui~.

_Parece ser que ahora te pertenece, brother.

_ ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

_ ¡Bui~! _Chilló el animalito arrojándose a los brazos del sexto hermano.

_Bueno, bienvenida a la familia Bay.

_ ¿Crees que podrás cuidarla Totty? _Preguntó Osomatsu acercándose.

_ ¡Claro! Una vez lleguemos a ciudad Archika investigaré como cuidarla.

_A todo esto, deberíamos ir yendo. _ Interrumpió el de verde. _ La entrada al bosque Delusion está ahí mismo. _Dijo apuntando un portal más allá de los Bunnycorns.

_Let's go, brothers. _ El de azul comenzó a andar en dirección al portal.

_ ¡Espera! _Gritó Todomatsu causando que todos lo miraran.

_What happen, Totty?

_ ¿Ven ese pilar con un diamante girando sobre él?

_Si. _Dijeron todos al unísono.

_Creo que se trata del punto de enlace ¡Vamos!

Los seis corrieron hasta el pilar seguidos de la bunnycorn, y al llegar ante cada uno apareció la palabra "Enlazar", la cual presionaron.

_Listo. Si vamos por allí, _ El de verde señaló un portal a su izquierda. _ entraremos al bosque Delusion y en poco habremos llegado a ciudad Archika.

Dicho esto, los chicos atravesaron el portal y aparecieron en un sendero envuelto por grandes árboles.

_Choromatsu nii-san, está muy oscuro. _ El de rosa se aferró a su hermano temblando ligeramente, mientras con la otra mano recogía a la bunnycorn del suelo para abrazarla.

_Vamos Todomatsu, ya eres un adulto.

_ ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

_Osomatsu, di algo. _El tercer hermano miró a su derecha en busca del nombrado, sin embargo, allí no había nadie. _ ¿Osomatsu…? ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están todos?

_Han… han desaparecido ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Choromatsu nii-san?

_Tranquilo Todomatsu, déjame ver el mapa..._El de verde abrió su mapa, sin embargo, la zona en la cual se encontraban no dejaba de cambiar. _ Que extraño… Bueno, si seguimos por el sendero seguramente… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el sendero?

_Estaba aquí hace un momento…

_Está bien, mantengamos la calma. Si caminamos llegaremos a algún lado. Solo no me sueltes ¿Entendido?

_No pensaba hacerlo. _Dijo el de rosa apretando aún más el brazo del de verde mientras comenzaban a andar. _ Oye ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

_ ¿De qué se trata? _Choromatsu miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

_ ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Osomatsu nii-san? _Dijo seriamente.

_ ¿Eh? N-no sé de qué me hablas.

_No soy idiota, nii-san. Últimamente te sonrojas cada vez que hablan, lo observas cuando crees que no te ve y pasan cada vez más tiempo juntos.

_Y-yo…

_Dime, _El menor le dedicó una sonrisa ansiosa. _ ¿Te gusta Osomatsu nii-san?

_ ¡P-pero que dices! ¡Por supuesto que no!

_ ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Lo sabía! _El menor comenzó a dar saltitos emocionado.

_Totty, podrá ser que tu…

_ ¿Qué es eso de ahí nii-san?

_Hay bastante luz, quizá sea la salida.

_Puede que los demás estén allí.

_Vamos entonces.

_Wow~ que hermoso lago~. _El menor corrió hacia el lago notando a los pececitos que en el nadaban. _ ¡Choromatsu nii-san, hay peces aquí.! ¡Mira!

_ ¡Osomatsu~!¡Jyushimatsu~! _El de verde esperó un momento antes de continuar. _ ¡Karamatsu~!¡Ichimatsu~! _Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. _ ¡Alguien~!

_Déjalo nii-san, seguramente estarán más adelante. _Todomatsu se puso de pie y apartó la vista del lago. _ ¿Eh? ¿Choromatsu nii-san? _Pero el mayor ya no se encontraba allí.

XXXXX

Pov Todomatsu

Una vez terminamos de ver que podíamos hacer, seguimos a Choromatsu nii-san a través del ondulante prado.

Después de un rato de andar vislumbramos a un grupo de criaturas esponjosas.

Eran similares a…

_ ¿Y estos qué son?

_ ¡Son conejitos! _Jyushimatsu y yo lo dijimos en voz alta, e inmediatamente él corrió a coger uno.

¡Que emoción! ¡Son tan~ lindos! Quería acariciar uno.

_Son… "Bunnycorns" nivel 3.

_ ¡Ven conejito!¡Nii-sans, tiene un cuerno! Y su pelo es tan~ suave.

Ah, entiendo. "Bunnycorn" tiene mu~cho sentido ahora. Parece ser que estos seres tienen el doble y hasta el triple del tamaño de un conejo real.

_No pasa nada nii-san. No parece querer atacar.

_ Ah~ ¡Pero si son tan lindos~! Claro que no quieren atacarnos ¿Verdad que no?

Le pregunté a una pequeña conejita que se acercó de pronto. Era tan mona.

_Bui~.

Su pelaje intercalaba rosa y celeste. Parecía un algodón de azúcar.

_Kawaii~ Voy a llamarte Candy.

Enmarque la imagen frente a mi con los dedos. Hace rato había notado que al hacer esto podía guardar fotografías en un álbum ubicado en mi inventario.

_Espera brother, no puedes nombrarlo.

_ ¡Bui~!

Ignoré a Karamatsu nii-san y continué mirando al animalito.

_Hehe, parece que te gusta.

De pronto, una luz apareció alrededor del cuello del Bunnycorn.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

Me acerqué y noté que ahora traía un collar con placa.

_ "Candy"

_Bui~.

_Parece ser que ahora te pertenece, brother.

_ ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

No podía creerlo ¿Realmente podía quedármela?

_ ¡Bui~!

La pequeña Bunnycorn saltó a mis brazos y no pude más que abrazarla.

_Bueno, bienvenida a la familia, Candy.

_ ¿Crees que podrás cuidarla Totty?

Gracias por la confianza, Osomatsu nii-san.

_ ¡Claro! Una vez lleguemos a ciudad Archika investigaré como cuidarla.

_A todo esto, deberíamos ir yendo. La entrada al bosque Delusion está ahí mismo.

Miré hacia donde apuntaba Choromatsu nii-san. El portal era similar a un gran espejo negro ¿Realmente debíamos cruzar por ahí?

_Let's go, brothers.

_ ¡Espera!

¡Ah! No creí que lo diría en voz alta. ¿Qué digo ahora?

_What happen, Totty?

Esperen ¿Lo que está junto al portal no es…?

_ ¿Ven ese pilar con un diamante girando sobre él?

_Si.

_Creo que se trata del punto de enlace ¡Vamos!

Bien, al menos tendré un poco de tiempo para prepararme mentalmente.

Corrí hasta el punto de enlace seguido por Candy, y una vez ahí pude enlazarme a él.

Menos mal. No quería volver al punto de inicio si moría.

_Listo. Si vamos por allí, entraremos al bosque Delusion y en poco habremos llegado a ciudad Archika.

Seguí a Choromatsu nii-san y atravesé el portal. Una vez del otro lado pude distinguir solo las siluetas de los árboles. Realmente aquí estaba demasiado oscuro, pero aun así fui capaz de ver el sendero frente a nosotros una vez que mi vista se adaptó.

_Choromatsu nii-san, está muy oscuro.

Me aferré a mi hermano, quien estaba delante de mí. Sentía que, si no lo hacía, iba a perderme en cuanto camináramos.

_Bui~.

Pobre Candy, estaba temblando. La cogí sin soltarme de mi nii-san con algo de esfuerzo debido a su tamaño.

_Vamos Todomatsu, ya eres un adulto.

_ ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

No lo tenía. Adulto o no, algo malo podía salir de este bosque. Una bestia salvaje o un yōkai o yo que se. Esto es un videojuego después de todo ¿No?

_Osomatsu, di algo ¿Osomatsu…?

¿Eh? Preste atención también pero no había nadie más aparte de nosotros dos.

_ ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están todos?

_Han… han desaparecido ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Choromatsu nii-san?

_Tranquilo Todomatsu, déjame ver el mapa…

Mi hermano abrió su mapa, pero este no dejaba de transformarse. El camino estaba a la derecha. No, estaba al frente. Espera ¿Qué camino?

_ Que extraño… Bueno, si seguimos por el sendero seguramente… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el sendero?

Oh, no. El sendero tampoco estaba. Creo que me está costando respirar.

_Estaba aquí hace un momento…

_Está bien, mantengamos la calma. Si caminamos llegaremos a algún lado. Solo no me sueltes ¿Entendido?

_No pensaba hacerlo.

Apreté más el brazo de mi nii-san y al Bunnycorn, y entonces noté algo. Estábamos los dos solos. Era mi oportunidad.

_Oye ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

_ ¿De qué se trata?

_ ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Osomatsu nii-san?

Pareció bastante sorprendido. Eso quiere decir que es consiente de cómo han estado actuando. Bien.

_ ¿Eh? N-no sé de qué me hablas.

_No soy idiota, nii-san. Últimamente te sonrojas cada vez que hablan, lo observas cuando crees que no te ve y pasan cada vez más tiempo juntos.

_Y-yo…

_Dime, ¿Te gusta Osomatsu nii-san?

Se que son hermanos, pero ¡No podía evitar estar emocionado por esto! Sería demasiado lindo~. Además, admitámoslo, esos dos no iban a encontrar a nadie más de todas maneras.

_ ¡P-pero que dices! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Se sonrojo. ¡Se sonrojo!

_ ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Lo sabía!

_Totty, podrá ser que tu…

Oh, no. Olvidaba que Choromatsu nii-san es un otaku. Probablemente él notaria si hipotéticamente yo fuera uno también. Y encima, uno al que le gusta el yaoi. No, no, no. Hay que desviar el tema.

_ ¿Qué es eso de ahí nii-san?

Apunte distraídamente soltando a Candy y por casualidad estábamos llegando a un claro. Que afortunado.

_Lo siento Candy.

_Bui.

Parecía enfadada. Luego veré que puedo hacer por ella.

_Hay bastante luz, quizá sea la salida.

_Puede que los demás estén allí.

_Vamos entonces.

Eso es, ahora dejemos que se olvide de lo que hablamos. De todas maneras, ya tengo mi respuesta.

Justo en el claro había un enorme y cristalino lago, así que corrí hacia él.

_Wow~ que hermoso lago~.

Un cardumen de pececillos de diversos colores comenzó a nadar hacia mí, mientras mi bunnycorn olisqueaba el aire. Era un panorama hermoso.

_ ¡Choromatsu nii-san, hay peces aquí.! ¡Mira!

_ ¡Osomatsu~!¡Jyushimatsu~!

Es verdad, me pregunto cómo estarán nuestros hermanos.

_ ¡Karamatsu~!¡Ichimatsu~! … ¡Alguien~!

_Déjalo nii-san, seguramente estarán más adelante.

Me puse de pie y miré hacia mi hermano, pero…

_ ¿Eh? ¿Choromatsu nii-san?

¡Oh, no! También ha desaparecido…

_ ¿Qué hago ahora?

_Podrías acercarte y hablar conmigo~.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Quién habla?

Comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, sin embargo, no pude ver a nadie.

_Estoy aquí~. Ven~.

En ese momento miré hacia abajo, al lago, y lo que vi me sorprendió.

Se trataba de una chica, o más bien, de su rostro, reflejado en el agua. Sin embargo, no había nadie junto a mí.

_ ¿Quién eres, señorita?

_Mi nombre es Atzury, y soy la dama de este lago.

_Ya veo ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Sabía que se trataba de una NPC, lo que probablemente significaba que ella tenía una misión para mí.

_Eres un brujo ¿No es así?

_Si, exacto.

Me arrodille al borde del lago para oírla mejor.

_ ¿Me ayudarías con un problemita? He estado custodiando este lago por siglos, pero ya casi no me queda magia. Necesito que dejes fluir tu magia a través de mi para ayudarme.

_Mmm… supongo que puedo hacerlo, pero ¿Y qué obtendré yo a cambio?

_Eso dependerá de cuanta energía me entregues.

Ya que mi nivel aun es bajo, es probable que no me de gran cosa, sin embargo, una misión es una misión. Alla vamos.

_Muy bien, lo haré.

_Dame las manos.

La chica extendió sus manos hacia mí, las cuales estaban hechas de agua.

Extendí mis manos para coger las suyas… ¡Increíble, eran sólidas!

Pequeñas luces comenzaron a pasar de mi cuerpo al suyo y pude ver como mi barra de MP bajaba. Realmente esto era una misión extraña.

Cuando ya no quedaban más MP, ella soltó mis manos.

_Ah~.

La dama del lago suspiro y me miró sonriente.

_La verdad es que no fue suficiente, sin embargo, te daré algo de experiencia. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Pude ver como mi nivel aumentaba a 3.

_Adiós~.

_ ¡Espera! ¿Solo eso? ¿En serio?

_Bueno, bueno. No te impacientes. Voy a obsequiarte algo muy especial solo a ti~.

La chica se hundió en las profundidades y en lugar de su reflejo o el mío, apareció el de una persona conocida.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Atsushi-kun?

Lamentablemente no pude ver nada mas ya que, sin saber la razón, fui teletransportado en ese momento, por lo cual comencé a desmaterializarme.

Me pregunto cómo es que aquella NPC sabia de Atsushi. ¿Estará aquí?

Me habría gustado fotografiar el reflejo ya que, realmente se veía lindo con aquella sonrisa.

XXXXX

 **Ficha**

Nombre: Karamatsu

Nivel: 3

Especie: Humano

Elemento: Agua

Ocupación: Acólito

Grupo: Hermanos Matsuno

Arma: Lanza

Skills: Flechas de hielo, Escarcha, Esfera de agua (Magia lenta)


End file.
